Cause I'm the Miz and I'm in love
by The Broski Booter
Summary: After breaking up with Alex,Mike helps someone else through a breakup only to slowly fall in love with him. Will he accept his feelings for the Internet Champion?MIZDER AND OTHER PAIRINGS.M/M AND MPREG! #On Hold#
1. Chapter 1

It was a long day for Mike. He had RAW in 3 hours. He didn't want to go but now with his new heel turn with Truth. He was already at the arena,walking through the halls when a sound from a locker room. He took a few steps back and faced to door to see the name written on it."Zack Ryder".He slowly opened the door to see the internet champion hunched over,face shining with fresh more still falling. Now,The Miz would just storm in,hit Zack and tell him the tears are for pussys and to man up. But that was Miz...this is Mike Mizanin who was looking at really upset Matthew Cardona Jr. He started to debate in his mind if he should just quietly close the door and forget what he saw or walk over to him and comfort him.

His train of thought was interupted when he saw Zack get up and walk over to a mirror and stare at it for about 20 seconds before he punched the mirror. Mike winced when he saw the glass in his hand and the blood now seeping from the cuts. Now the Miz would just laugh and walk away but Mike opened the door fully and walked over to Zack.

"What are you doing?"

Zack jumped and his eyes went wide. He hid his hand behind his back and put on a fake smile.

"ah h...h..hey Mike umm...I...I was playing with a bouncey ball and it s...smashed the mirror."

"Bullshit Ryder,I saw you punch the mirror"

Zack's eyes widened even more. He tried to argue back but he knew if he started the Miz would come out and win.

"Now...what made you upset that made you want to punch the mirror"

"...D...D...Dolph...he...he left me to get back with Vickie!"

Just telling Mike caused him to breakdown. Mike was at his side in an instant and hugged the smaller man and rubbed his back. Even tho Mike is good friends with Dolph, he couldn't believe he would leave Zack to go back to Vickie. Mike knew for a while that Zack had a crush on Dolph and that when they got together he was the happiest man in the WWE. They looked so happy aswell. But now Dolph went back with his ex leaving the man who loved him for ages in the dust.

"I-I-I don't know if I can f-f-fight tonight M...M...Mike"

Mike frowned and made Zack look him in the eyes.

"Look Ryder, I know what he did is the most heartless thing in the world but you have to remember that your fans love you and they would be heartbroken if their internet champion didn't face that bastard Dolph"

Zack's eyes twinkled in delight. He couldn't believe that Mike'The Miz'Mizanin said that. He thought that he hated himbut hearing him say that made Zack think that maybe Mike liked him.

"O-okay I will go out and b-beat Dolph...t...thanks Mike" Zack wiped his tears away,smearing blood on his face in the process. Mike then remembered that Zack's hand was cut from the class from the mirror he punched. Mike got up and walked to the first aid kit and took out some bandages and then sat next to Zack.

"Don't worrie. My sister taught me this stuff before I stared the WWE"

Mike saw the worrie and fear in Zack's face go away when he said that and then held his hand for Mike to take the glass out and bandage it up.

After 10 minutes Zack's hand was now bandaged and no more glass stuck in his knuckles.

"Wow that didn't even hurt!"

"Told ya. My sister is a really good teacher"

Zack nodded in agreement and outta nowhere started to blush badly and look away.

"Say umm...M...Mike..."

"Yeah?"

"w-w-would you like to...have a drink with me l...later"

"...I would like that"

**A/N: AND THIS IS WHY "A BABY BROSKI"CHAP 10 IS DELAYED! Since I got back from RAW in England like 2 weeks ago this couple was in my head and I had to make a fic about it! What happened was when everyone ran to the ring at the end I saw Mike and Zack fight then only my mind would think this but it looked like Zack whispered something in his ear before tossing him in the ring...SLASH LAND AHOY! also YES Mpreg will be in later chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Well the night out with Zack went down the drain. Right now Mike is helping him back to his hotel room after he got badly injured from his match. He wanted to stop Swagger from distracting Zack but he couldn't. When Swagger got backstage with Dolph he wanted to smack the smirks off their faces.

They finally made it to his room. Mike reached into Zack's pokets to get the card key out and slip it in the door. He walked in and placed Zack in his bed. The trainer told Mike he just got a bad knock on the head and he just needs to rest. So Mike decided to watch Zack to make sure he gets his rest. Normally he would be with Alex but he broke up with him when he and Alex started to get distant. Mike blamed all this on Truth...he tried to get Alex back but Alex started dating Sheamus. That was 3 months ago and Mike knows that he's moved on from Alex...but had no luck finding someone he likes. He wanted to kill the people who said he and Truth should be together...but he's a crack head.

Mike was acculay happy that Zack asked him out. He thought he could give the kid a chance...but it fucked right off...He sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Zack and some coke for himself when someting on the floor caught his eye. He reached down to pick it up and saw it was a photo of Zack and Dolph kissing. He looked at it a bit closer to see some water marks on it and that it was crimpled at the sides.

_"He must of looked at this when Dolph told him..._"

Mike thought. He sighed and placed the photo in his pocket and got the water for Zack and the coke for him. He put his coke on a table beside the sofa and walked into Zack's room to give him his water,but what he saw broke his heart.

Zack was sitting under the bed covers,wrapped like a cucoon crying his eyes out again. Mike placed the water on the floor and went to Zack's side and hugged him.

"Shh,shh. It's alright Zack" Mike said as he started to gently rock him. Zack just continued to cry as Mike whispered sweet words into his ears. After 15 minutes of cries being reduced to sniffles, Mike looked down to see Zack was asleep and had a good death grip on his shirt. He layed back on the bed so that Zack was resting his head on his chest.

"_He looks cute...maybe tomorrow I could ask him out..._" Mike thought. He argued it was a bad idea but Alex started dating Sheamus 5 weeks after breaking up. But will Zack want to get together after just breaking up with Dolph?

**A/N: WOOP CHAP 2 IS HERE! anyway to baby broski fans I AM WORKING ON IT I JUST WANT SOME CHAPS ON THIS STORY OKAY!and that I'm getting alot of assesments in college right now FUCK!**


End file.
